Idea Theater
by Magic IS WHAT
Summary: Just a place where I put one-shot/story Ideas in. Whether they get a true story is up in the air.


Summary: Hope's Peak Academy, is a school of expectation. Those who are admitted are set for life. Their futures is already set at the horizon. Yet, is that life truly grand. Those who are students have to carry the expectations of millions, burden themselves to live up to their expectations. Whether they like it or not.

Tags: AU:Non-Despair...Kind-of, Humor, Dark, Adventure, Romance, Slice-of-life, Angst

Rating: High T to Low M

Style: A somewhat stereotypical harem anime style...maybe. Who in is debatable as of right now, mostly likely gonna happen as the story comes along.

 **Chapter One: A Lone Twig Unbound from a Fasces**

Another day, another moment to have.

While I wasn't excited for today, I'm still very much happy to be here. Well, me being happy was a stretch. Maybe...despondent would be the right word…that was a joke... kind of.

Today marks the first semester of my second year of highschool at Hope's Peak Academy.

Oh the horror. The joy of coming to this school has long come passed, because it was like any other school...kinda.

Hope's Peak Academy is government-funded school funded for the privileged elite of society. It functions ands stands like any high-school, but it wasn't normal as I said before.

This school was enormous for one, maybe bigger than most Universities in the states. It's a institution that cultivates and inspires hope in everything and for everyone. If you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. It was the eternal motto for any incoming freshman. There is more than some truth to it.

Most students that went to Hope's Peak and did graduate were offered a gracious amount of opportunities and careers for them to join. Sometimes, students were offered political positions, Think about it, a teenager being Senator. This place was no joke.

Yet not everyone can join this school. There are requirements. One, you must be a current high-school student. Second, you must be the absolute best in your field. There are no entrance exams and students are basically scouted and interviewed. If they meet the requirements and impress the talent scouts, then you are awarded entry, you will be given an Ultimate title and sent on your merry way.

It happen with me...oh wait, some introductions are needed. Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Ultimate Protector.

 _A image appears and teenager appears. He had wild unkempt spiky hair, while he was Japanese by birth, he was a natural blonde because of the genes passed on by his father. He looked about seventeen and he stood at 5'5. Naruto had a wild grin that gave the illusion of a mischievous fox, this imagery only solidified because he had whisker like birthmarks._

 _Naruto was wearing a burnt orange parka which stayed opened to show a black t-shirt underneath with a orange '9' imprinted on the right side. His green jeweled necklace hanging lackadaisical around his neck from a plastic wire. Naruto was wearing black jeans and white sneakers._

I don't know why I bothered to wear my normal clothes since I'll be stuck in a uniform in a few hours. Even though the rule aren't even enforced! Damn, student council regulations...

Whatever. I look rather strange right, go ahead and laugh. I'll have you know I was born this way. I'm not a yankee or a delinquent...just a prankster. Naruto Uzumaki is japanese through and through, dattebayo.

...sorry I'm going in a tangent.

Like I said before, I'm a returning student and I don't really have any special feelings Hope's Peak. Not anymore, to say the least. It's a school. Classes are classes, boring.

Oh well, might as brighten up since, I have report in soon to the student council. This was just another-

* * *

Naruto bumped into someone. The delinquent looking student grunted at the sudden stop and that paused any other thought that passed into his mind.

He knew he should have slept earlier because his tired mind hampered his awareness.

Damn it, mom.

"Ugh," Naruto grunted as he bumped into the person, "Gomenasai."

"Eh? Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto gave the person a look over before he grinned happily.

The person was a female only a few inches shorter than him. She was a young woman with purple eyes and a sickly pale complexion. She had pale grey hair that curled at the tips and a respirator mask covering the bottom of her face.

The young woman wore the Hope's Peak uniform with her own touched up additions, which were a purple vest, black stockings, and her respirator mask.

Her worried look made him chuckle, bless her.

"Oi, Ika-chan," He greeted his longtime friend. "Ohaiyo."

"Eh, Ika-chan?" questioned the young woman in wonder before she realized what he just said. "I'm not a squid Naruto-kun!"

Naruto laughed it off as the grey haired girl reprimanded him about her importou nickname.

She was so easy to tease.

"Hehehe, lighten up, Seiko-chan," Naruto said as he stood beside her and the both of them continued down the sidewalk.

This was Seiko Kimura, a childhood friend of his. She had the title as Ultimate Pharmacist because she researched and produced large quantities of medicinal drugs that helped the medical world. She was somewhat famous for creating a steroid that increases a person's strength to unfathomable levels and increased the amount the stamina that is far beyond exceeds a normal human. Should she perfect the formula, he doesn't doubt that they would hire on the spot.

"You teasing me isn't going to make me "lighten up" ", told the pharmacist as she used her hands to perform air quotes. She then rolled her eyes and gave a inquisitive look.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto gave her a quizzical a look, "Ready for what?"

"School of course, but considering the way you're dressed. I should have kept it to myself."

Naruto grumbled as he heard the amusement that basically laced on her lips and gave a half-lidded stare, "Laugh it up Ika-chan. I had a long night at home and it slipped my mind."

"Also, I'll have you know that the Uniform rule isn't enforced, it's just on my position as-."

Naruto then sighed as he stopped himself from going in a tangent. He scratched the back of his head. He didn't need to give her the explanation again. "Anyways, my mom was making a mess of things and I had to sort it out for her."

"That does sound like her. But I'm sure Ultimate Protector has got it covered." Naruto gave a light stink eye at her joke and Seiko just giggled in response.

With that being said the two of them just walked together, enjoying each other's company. It would take a few minutes before the both of them would be at the school gates so Naruto sneaked a glance at his friend and smiled to himself.

He admitted, Seiko and him really had came a long way. While they weren't perfect friends and they do get into fights sometimes, but he couldn't ask for anything more.

Seiko looked like a regular high school girl. Yet he knew better than anyone. She looked friendly and easy to talk too, but that was only because she was alone with him. She was actually very reserved and shy when she was with other people, she was even distrustful of others at times.

Yet can't blame her for that though. A few years back they had a falling out with a couple of friends and he was forced to pick a side. It's obvious who was chosen but he really wished it didn't come done to it. He loved his friends but he felt it wasn't fair that Seiko was getting the blame for their fallout when none of it was her fault to begin with.

After that incident she closed herself towards the world. It took a lot of begging and prodding to get her back out there. She didn't have a lot of friends to begin with and making more was hard enough because how she looked and her soft spoken nature. He had to step in a few times.

It took a lot of work to get her to the way she's now, but it was progress. He just really wished she would open up to more people, but one step at a time he supposed.

Still, beside all the shit the both of them went through and through all the tears, he was more than happy to stay by her side. He wanted to protect her when she was upset and if he could hazard a guess...she was the very reason why he got his Ultimate status. He loved helping people and began to do it more and more since then, even after...

He owed everything to her. So he was more than willing to stay by her side.

The blonde kept staring to point where he wasn't even trying to hide it. Seiko who had finally noticed had stopped beside him and looked at him in worry.

"Huh? Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked the grey haired girl, worried that he was acting differently than he was used too.

Naruto said nothing before he pulled Seiko towards him. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her. Seiko didn't expect the sudden hug, so her face pressed against his chest.

She blushed atomically as she felt how defined it was. She knew he had worked out, but she was now feeling the worth. Not only that, how warm it felt. It was very comfortable. But that didn't stop her from questioning why.

"Na-"

"Gomen, Seiko-chan, I'm just glad we're friends. You're just so…" started the blonde as he eased up on the hug. He gazed at her trying to find the right words. "...special to me. You're one of my closest friends Seiko-chan and I just wanted to remind myself that you're the best friend that I could ever have."

Naruto smiled with eyes shut and If he had open his eyes, he would have seen the blush that took over his friends face.

Seiko felt heart hammer in her chest. Stupid Naruto for just just doing what he wants. He was always like that. Giving that smile that could light the entire room. That bright demeanor that he'd to carry, the one where it made her feel motivated to carry on the day.

She didn't know exactly what she felt for him, yet she did admit he was rather handsome. Not drop dead gorgeous, but a face from a humble background.

She knew that she cared for him very much.

Seiko smiled, though unseen because her respirator, and held onto him.

"Naruto-kun, you idiot." she mumbled out as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Naruto laughed and held onto her for a few more minutes before they separated. After that heartfelt moment the both of them continued down the sidewalk.

It didn't take long before the the walk was met with other students. One group of men were jeering and teasing one another, good heartedly. One group of girls gossiped about male students and which was cuter than the other. It felt, rather peaceful. It was just filled with hope. All their eyes were brimming with hope. All of them Ultimates of their of specific talents. He personally didn't recognize any of them, but he still greeted them nonetheless.

Many of them sent smiles and returned their own greetings.

"Naruto-senpai, good morning."

"Oi Senpai! How are ya!"

Naruto laughed and greeted back.

"Good morning, dattebayo"

After a while they passed the school gates and there stood Hope's Peak Academy in its glory. A massive building that only government funding could buy. It was a school that fits it's name, it's tall like appearance was basically a symbol saying that hope itself touched the heavens.

Naruto snorted at that thought before he looked at Seiko as they walked inside through the open doors.

"This is where we part ways, Ika-chan." Naruto said. Naruto would rather not leave her he had to report in soon.

Seiko only nodded and waved goodbye as she and him walked in different directions.

Naruto sighed to himself and mentally prepared himself. Here was the start of return of Naruto Uzumaki.

So walking up the steps that led to the third floor he began to think. All the things that led up to this.

First he was a no good kid that did all sorts of bad things. Pranks on the elderly, steal candy bars at convenience stores, deface public property...he was real shit kid. All of it wasn't because he was a delinquent…it was just for attention.

Naruto hummed at smiled sadly at the thought.

'All for the sake of attention…'

He didn't do those things now. Well the pranking stayed but he abandoned the other things. He just felt that...all of it was unneeded. He felt that it was time to man up...since his pops kicked the bucket.

'Dad, watch over me...alright'

As he continued to trek the stairs and made it to the third floor he was met with two other people.

The first was a female girl about his age. She was...interesting to say the least. Her long black hair was long and wild, dyed to hell with two colors: orange and red. On one side however it was shaved down to an inch. She look downright menacing because her eyes had this glint of hidden violence. Her snake bite piercing followed that snarl that she called a smile.

Her uniform was...well...just a mess. She wore a male uniform and the blazer and undershirt wasn't buttoned, showing her rather...reasonable bust for any would be lookers. Her tie was half done and left hanging. Her pants sagged only slightly and the knees were cut.

This was Aisato Yukimura, Ultimate Delinquent.

The other was a another female about their age. She was short only reaching at 5'1. She looked calm and collected, yet deep in her eyes was a distant look. The look that wanted to do nothing but sleep. Her purple hair was in a short bob, with her fringes slightly covering her periwinkle eyes. She yawned quietly in one hand as she waved at Naruto.

She wore a pastel colored embroidery jacket over the school female uniform. It was about one size bigger so the sleeves kind of overlapped her hands and collar was designed to overlap her face. Her skirt held a belt with cute straps with figurines. Some of animals, some with food. It was all pastel and cutesy.

This was Ran Mumin, Ultimate DJ.

"Oi boke," Aisato greeted rudely. "I see that you're not wearing the council regulation uniform."

Naruto grumbled and grabbed the side of his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, I forgot to put it on this morning. So I'm in my street clothes." Naruto said, "I also can't be bothered to walk back home anyway. Yet let's not talk about me here."

Naruto then pointed the both of them.

"What's your excuse."

Aisato grinned and pointed her thumb at herself.

"Ya, think I'll follow what they say. Aisato Yukimura has her own fucking rules and following council regulation ain't one of them."

Ran tilted her head and looked to the side. Her lips pursed into a tiny pout,

"It's not cute…"

Of course it wasn't.

Naruto stared at them and sighed tiredly.

"Looks like we're going get the scolding of a lifetime."

Aisato snickers loudly and Ran just blinked. Already accepting what entailed, the three of them walked to their demise.

After all of them were part of the Student Council Disciplinary Committee.

The Student Council Disciplinary Committee is what we call a defense committee. It's part of the Student Council gets it's still separate from them. They handle business within the school regarding student schedule, yearbook, extracurricular activities, budget and so on. You know the regular ole pencil pusher.

They set rules that must be followed which is also monitored by faculty, at an arm's length of course. The Disciplinary Committee are the people who enforces those rules, like Hall Monitors.

However, the Disciplinary Committee evolved to the point where it more became more of a private security force...I mean whose fault is that really. Ever since Hope's Peak took in the former Ultimate Drill Sergeant...things became a little...more militarized...well as far it can be.

It's better to label it the Mini JSDF...but the headmaster denied that. But considering a reasonable amount of students that did join at one point, did join the Military.

So long story short, it handles the defense of all students, in school and through any outside forces. Also to punish rule breakers.

One entire class was converted to be part of this committee, Class 99. Class 99 is the only class student body to recruit members.

But there are also set requirements.

One, Students that are admitted must take all their required courses in their first year. Meaning, by the end of the year, Class 99 is a already a graduating class. Yet to handle, in-class hours, they monitor Ultimate Classes labeled as dangerous.

Two, Students a part of the Committee are to serve community service hours. To better serve the school, it must serve the world they say. It's a pain in the ass, but he can't appeal it.

Third, Students part of the Disciplinary Committee must dedicate their lives to protect everyone..

Naruto had to say, that was a heavy rule. You die for them. It's like they were already adults, but he understood. Ultimates were a commodity, a treasure that is sought after. Riches to be had in a instant.

So he kind of understood, he should know, it was Ultimate after all.

When the three finally made it to the room. All three of them raised their arms.

"Banzai."

Then they entered and closed the door behind them and they began their lives.

"Oha-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Oi shut the fuck up Joji."

"Wha-MY NAME IS GEORGIE, AISATO-SAN!"

"Huh? I said it correctly."

"You said-"

"We're in Japan get used to it, boke."

"Hahaha Georgie got told."

"I don't even know why he's acting like he's the leader. He's only the Vice-Chairman."

"Aghhh!"

"Ran-chan~ why aren't you wearing your Uniform."

"...It's not cute…"

" _Ahhhh~~_ Kawaii!"

"Oi! Back off you fucking AV perv."

" _Ahhh~~_ Sexy!"

"Oi! G-get the fuck off m-me!"

"Naruto! You're chairman! WHY AREN'T WEARING YOUR UNIFORM!"

"...and so begins my second year, at Hope's Peak Academy."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm really bored and I said why the fuck not. I don't know if I'm actually gonna continue this. But I do have ideas where it might lead. I have a lot plot bunnies and I need to write them down. I have like two other fucking RWBY/NARUTO crossovers in the works too and I just don't want to release them because how incomplete they are. Like Broken History...that...I might merge that with one my other story. I did say it might get re-wrote in the one of the chapters and with the released volumes, I don't have enough info I want to work with. I'm a fucking Lore Whore and the fact I'm in Uni now. I wrote Broken History in High-school so management and plot bunnies are a bitch. Me being lazy doesn't help either.**

 **So besides that, I love Danganronpa and I decided to make this. I just wanted to try something out for a change you know. This is a pre-despair as I said, but I don't know if I WANT to continue to the Despair Arc and if I did, it would be like Book Three. This is just a story telling of Naruto's life. It's a AU afterall and I don't think I'll write the mystery/investigation stuff. I was thinking like Ultra Despair Girl Style, But again, this was just a one-shot to get it off my mind.**

 **I had plans to mix in a lot of the cast from the games, even V3 and possibly the novels. This Naruto is born in the DR Universe so freaky ninja-cloning. DR is crazy enough with Ultimates. I had ideas where Naruto becomes the big brother for the Lil' Ultimates, hence the Community Service rule.**

 **The Disciplinary Committee is over** **the top right. I feel it fits how over the top Dr is.**

 **So yeah, that's about it. I don't have a clue. This is just what I have. Thank you for reading if you did.**


End file.
